The present disclosure relates generally to the generation of derivative video content, and more specifically, to systems and methods for automatically generating video clips from video content.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Media content, particularly media content delivered to media viewing devices such as televisions, computers, tablets, handheld devices, and so forth, typically includes both audio and video content. Different types of delivered media content have various ways of communicating a theme or relevant topic for viewers as the theme is being presented. A news transmission (e.g., broadcast), for example, includes coordinated audio and video content where a newscaster discusses the news of the day. To further enhance this and other types of content, certain media may also include graphical enhancements, such as scrolling text, symbols (e.g., stock symbols), or a graphical description of a theme being communicated during the presentation of the content. In the example of a news transmission, a graphic element relating to a topic may be shown on the video while the newscaster discusses news relating to the topic.
The presentation of the graphical enhancements may be coordinated and performed by a graphics operator, director, and technical director, based on the particular theme or topic being presented. Accordingly, there are specific processes involved, including human decision-making, that result in the coordinated presentation of on-screen graphics for the media content.
Certain types of media content, particularly certain types of shows, may include a number of topics or themes. For example, a typical newscast may include local news, national news, and international news topics. Content providers recognize that viewers do not always want to view media relating to all topics or themes in a given show. To address this, content providers may also provide derivative media content, such as segments of the show having a more focused set of themes. Referring again to the newscast example, a content provider may provide a video clip that is relatively short compared to the overall newscast and that is directed to a particular aspect of local news (e.g., recent results relating to a local sports team, a local weather forecast).
With ever-increasing amounts of media content produced, it has become more and more difficult to create sufficient amounts of derivative content on a consistent and rapid basis. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for generating individualized, derivative media content in an efficient and rapid manner that is relevant to different users.